A Connection Between Worlds
by Kristina Mustang
Summary: Purely fictional story, yeah? Wrong! When Cynthia is revealed to have a twin sister what happens to the world around them? Leaving her behind to pursue a quest with a child by the name of Luma. Her many year absence has caused holes in their relationship. Will they be able to save their sisterly bond, or spiral down into a black hole reaching a GAME OVER?
1. The Celestial Duo

_"Our story begins a very, very long time ago with a young girl. One day, this girl spotted a rusted spaceship holding a small star child. "What's your name? Are you lost?" the girl asked the star child. "I'm Luma, and I'm waiting for Mama. She's coming for me on a comet!" said the star child, who had been waiting day and bight. "Don't worry. I'll wait with you," the little girl promised Luma. At nightfall, the little girl borrowed her father's telescope and peered into the sky. She looked and looked, but saw nothing. Hours turned into days and then years, but the sky revealed nothing. Finally, the little girl sighed and said to Luma, "If we stay here looking much longer, I'll be an old lady soon." But then she had an idea. "Why don't we go out there and find your mother ourselves?' The girl and Luma fixed up the rusty spaceship, and then the two set sail into the starry sky. And that's how the search for the celestial mother began."_

The blonde haired woman closed the book she had been reading to the children, "We'll stop there for now, okay?" she asked with a smile. Dawn approached her, "Thank you Cynthia, the children love your stories," The girly coordinator faced the group of children she was watching that day, "Children, what should you say to my friend Cynthia?" In unison they all said, "Thank you Miss Cynthia!" Cynthia smiled, "Of course, I'll see you all next week for chapter two of this story," she hugged her dear friend, "Bye Dawn, I'll be seeing you."

As Cynthia walked down the street to her home the thought of people's perspective on the so called 'story' began to bother her. _People think I'm a genius. _She thought, _Not only for being champion of Sinnoh, but for writing these 'fictional stories' along side it... That would be nice... if it hadn't actually happened... _When she got to the edge of her property she looked up to the stars, _I know I told myself I would stop, but even so... If I ever to get a chance to hear her again... I'll be happy. My only question is 'Why'... _"Why... Rosalina...?"

Tears were brought to her eyes as the memories of a familiar girl leaving her behind returned. Cynthia simply opened the door to her estate climbed the stairs to her room, lied down and let the tears flow as more memories came flooding back into her mind. Her phone buzzed and she wiped away the remaining tears, "Hello?" she answered. "Hey Cynth it's Steven. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Roark, Gardenia, and me tomorrow?" Cynthia sighed, "I guess. I'll try too be there Steven." Steven smiled on the other end, "Alright see you there buddy, and Cynthia?" She hugged her pillow, "Hm?" "Please stop crying I can hear it in your voice, you know I don't like it when you're sad." "Okay... See you later Steven..." With that she hung up and went to bed.

~Le World Change~

Rosalina was searching through her bedroom for to find her silver crown. She began to search in one of the drawers when she knocked an old picture off by mistake, "Oh no..." she said as she knelled down to pick up the broken bits of glass, "There goes another frame... What picture was this even?" She lifted up the picture to see two familiar smiling faces looking back. "I haven't seen this in while..." It was picture of two little girls, about six playing outside with a Gible. _I wonder how she's doing... _"I miss you... Cynthia."


	2. Star Bits

_"Days passed with no sight of the comet, or even a single planet. Instead, asteroids extended for as far as the eye could see. "If I had known it was going to take this long, I would have packed more jam," said the little girl, above the rumble in her belly. Before they left, she had packed all the essentials: telescope, butterfly net, stuffed bunny, bread, milk, jam, and apricot-flavored tea, but... "I forgot to bring water!" At this, Luma burst into gales of laughter, and the girl began to pout. "As long as I have Star Bits, I'll be fine," said Luma. "Want some?" The little girl couldn't stay mad after hearing this. Luma continued to laugh, and the girl couldn't help but join in. "All right maybe just a nibble." Leaning far out of the ship, the pair began to collect Star Bits with the girl's net. They almost fell out a few times, but they kept on collecting. The Star Bits tasted like honey."_

Rosalina smiled, "That's the end..." Luma cried, "Awww, but Mama..." Rosalina shook her head, "No buts my children that's all for today. We'll read more tomorrow." The little star child sighed, "Okay Mama." They all left and Rosalina was alone in her library once again. Polari (That's the Black Luma's name) was busy with the observatories and ever since Mario left things began to slowly return to normal. _At least it's this year... I can finally see her again. _Rosalina cracked a smile, "It's next week. I can return to my home planet for the first time in 100 years, I wonder if Cynthia will be as excited as me, I wonder what she looks like now."

Rosalina got out of her chair and placed the book where she had been previously sitting. _Life is fun with the Lumas and it's my home now, this comet however I still want to go back sometimes..." _She walked to the garden to clear her mind. Polari was there finishing up his routine, "Hello Mama," he said with a smile. "Hello... Polari..." Rosalina sighed. "Is something wrong Mama?" Rosalina shook her head, "No I was just thinking about my sister back on my home planet. I don't know what became of any of them, she could be happily living with a family all her own or she could have very well met an early demise... either way next week I'll know what's become of my dear sister so I don't know why I'm so worried"

Rosalina sat down on the soft grass, Polari nuzzled up next to her as they gazed out at the stars. "Mama, why is your sister important to you?" Rosalina thought for a second, "Because Polari, she's the only one who know where I left to, and the only one who would read the book I sent her she's always been there for me, just as my mother, and how I'm here for you." Polari yawned, "Oh that's cute Mama..." after that he drifted off into a deep sleep. "Polari... you're so cute," she said taking him to the bedroom She and the other Lumas were exhausted from another day on their comet. Rosalina curled up in bed, holding the stuffed bunny she had taken with her and drifted to sleep.

_~Cambiamento Mondo~_

Cynthia rose from her bed the next day and pulled on a light blue shirt and tan pants, "Where did they say we were meeting? Oreburgh City or Eterna City... Why does this have to be so confusing...?" _I'll just go to Celestic Town until someone calls me..._ She called out her pokemon "Togakiss, I need you to take me to Celestic Town please." Togakiss nodded and Cynthia climbed onto its back.


	3. The Comet

_A beam of light pierced through the ship's window. Thinking it was the morning sun, the girl peered through the window, only to find a turquoise blue comet shimmering at her. The girl shook the sleeping Luma awake and shouted excitedly, "We HAVE to get to that comet!" The pair descended on the comet and found that it was made of ice. They looked high and low, but Luma's mother was nowhere to be found. Exhausted, the little girl sat down with a flop, utterly unable to take another step. "Look!" Peering down at the icy ground where Luma was pointing, the girl suddenly noticed clusters of Star Bits encased in the ice. "Pretty good, huh? Finding Star Bits is my specialty!" said Luma, beaming. "There's ice here, but it's so warm. I'll bet there's water here too." The two decided to stay on the comet for a while. Riding the turquoise comet, the pair continued their search for Luma's mother._

The book closed, another chapter done as Rosalina smiled, "That's the end..." The Lumas all left the Library. Polari, staying right by the blond girl, was last to leave, "Thank you for reading to us Mama," Polari said as he floated to the fountain. "Any time Polari I love reading to my children..."

~Transcend the boundaries of time and space~

"Togekiss I asked for Celestic Town you know, the place I grew up,"Cynthia said annoyed, "Not Steven's house..." The pokemon let out a cry as a door opened. "Oh, Cynthia. I didn't think you were meeting me here..." Cynthia laughed, "I wasn't suppose to... Togekiss probably misheard me is all..." Steven laughed, "How do you get 'Steven's House' from 'Eterna City'?" She shrugged, "I have no clue." "Well since you're here, would you like a ride?" Cynthia nodded, "Sure Steven, thanks."

She called back Togekiss and climbed into the front seat as Steven stared the car. They rode in silence for most of the way until Cynthia asked, "Where are we meeting them exactly?" "Roark said near Gardenia's Gym." Cynthia sighed, "Why do we always meet up at someone's gym, why not their house or some shit?" Steven shrugged, "Probably because you'd end up going to everyone's house except where we were meeting." Cynthia opened her mouth as if to say something but quickly closed it. "Look there's the gym," Steven said rounding a corner. They pulled up and exited the car walking to the gym's entrance. As they instead of being greeted by their usually cheerful tomboy of a friend there was only silence. "You sure we're meeting them here?" Cynthia said as she began walking to Gardenia's office. "I'm certain they said-" A loud boom came from the direction of the battlefield as Cynthia and Steven bolted to see what happened.

They entered the room in a panic worried for their friend only to reveal a large cloud of dust. Cynthia coughed, "What the hell happened?" The cloud of dust thinned out to reveal two fainted pokemon a Torterra and Rampardos. Gardenia and Roark ran to their injured Pokemon ignoring the two champions who entered. Gardenia laughed congratulating Torterra calling it back. Rampardos was following its trainer who offered a hand to help up Gardenia. Steven cleared his throat to get their attention. "Hey you guys are finally here," Gardenia said cheerfully. "Don't know if I should feel bad or not?" Cynthia said as the orange haired leader hugged her. Roark laughed and called Rampardos back, "Probably not considering we finally managed to work in a battle."

They all headed back to Gardenia's office and Roark fell onto the couch, "So what are gonna do today?" Gardenia sat next to him, "We can play Smash Bros..." Everyone was silent and then they all ran to grab a controller. "I'm gonna kick your ass this time Gardenia!" Cynthia said as they were choosing characters. "Champions are Blue Team," Steven said switching it to Team Mode. Roark groaned, "Why can't we be Blue?" Gardenia sighed, "We were Blue Team last time..." Roark sighed in defeat choosing Kirby to battle with, allowing Gardenia to start the match.

After hours of intense battling Roark and Steven ended up in a fight. "Gardenia what do we do?" She shrugged, "You wanna let them deal with that and head back to my place?" Cynthia nodded, "Yeah, but uh..." Gardenia laughed, "Roark will realize we're gone sooner or later and lock up." Cynthia and Gardenia grabbed their bags and raced each other to gym leader's house. Gardenia got there about ten seconds ahead of Cynthia and stopped to catch her breath, "So... what... now?" Cynthia asked. "I'm getting... a drink... and collapsing on my couch..." They laughed as Gardenia unlocked the door and made there way to her kitchen.

"You want Vodka or Whiskey?" Gardenia asked grabbing a bottle from her cabinet. "Whatever's stronger," Cynthia says laying on the couch. "Here," Gardenia says handing her a clear liquid. Cynthia takes it from her hand as she sits up, "What is it?" Gardenia shrugged, "Something Roark left here." Cynthia downed her first glass, "Thank Arceus for alcohol..." Gardenia nodded, "I know right."

After hours of drinking several different types of alcohol Gardenia and Cynthia were nearly to drunk to stand. "You know what, Cynthia... We should... we should play Skyrim." Cynthia was laying on the couch, "I was just thinking about that..." Cynthia's phone rang and she pick it up, "Hello?" Steven was on the other end, "Cynthia, Roark and I just realized you guys left. Where are you?" Cynthia laughed, "I'm at Gardenia's we're having fun..." "A- are you drunk?" "Probably..." Gardenia yelled so Steven could hear, "We are so not drunk..." Steven sighed, "We're on our way..."

~World Switch 3~

Polari floated over to Rosalina, "Mama, we're almost to your home planet." "That's good," Rosalina said trembling a little. "Mama what's wrong?" She forced a smile, "Nothing Polari everything's fine." The Luma smiled as he left to complete his rounds. _I really hope Cynthia's okay with what I did..._ Rosalina started for her library. "I think I have it here..." Rosalina said searching the shelves, "At least I hope I do..." She pulled out several books and none of them were what she was looking for until a Luma came up to her, "Mama what are you looking for?" This snapped Rosalina back into reality, "Oh... I was searching for an old notebook of mine. It's white with a black stripe through it and not very thick." The Luma went to the other side of the Library, "Is this is Mama?" the Luma asked bringing it to her, "Yes it is, thank you Luma..." she said taking it from the tiny star. The Luma left as Rosalina sat down to look through the notebook.

~Switching World~

Steven and Roark exited the car parked in front of Gardenia's house and climbed the steps to her porch. "Cynthia sounded wasted," Steven said knocking on the door. Roark sighed, "Dude she's drunk... with Gardenia." "What's your point?" Roark pulled a key out from his pocket, "Gardenia gave it to me for in case she was ever to drunk to do... well... anything." "Weird, I have a key to Cynthia's house but it's for a different reason." Roark opened the door and they headed to Gardenia's living room where they found the two girls playing Heavensward (FF XIV). "Do we really want to disrupt this it's actually pretty funny..." Roark said trying not to laugh at the girls. "Roark, Steven come on over her..." Gardenia said when she saw the two of them. Roark walked over to his long time friend and noticed the empty bottles of liquor, "Well one thing is certain Steven..." Steven turned his gaze to Roark, "What's that?" "They're going to have a massive hangover tomorrow," He said holding up one of the bottles. "All right you get her to bed and I'll take her home," Steven said pointing to the girls. Roark nodded and practically carried Gardenia upstairs.

Steven went to get Cynthia who was wrapped in a blanket on the couch. "Cynthia come on I'm gonna take you home," he said helping her up. His face turned red when she stood because apparently at some point during the night she had removed her shirt. "Cy-cynthia!?" "What wrong Steven? Loosen up!" "We-we're getting you home," Steven took off his blazer and placed it over Cynthia's shoulders. "Come on, this is like the third time this month you two have done this..." He picked her up and carried her to his car.

While Steven was driving her home they actually managed to keep a good conversation going. Steven sighed as his car made it up the long drive-way, "Thank Arceus you gave Jervis time off..." He said helping his friend to her room. She sat on her bed, "Steven, come here." Steven walked over, "What Cynth?" "Come here..." He sat next to her, "Cynthia you really need sleep, what-" It took him a moment to register what just happen. "Cy-cynthia!? D-did you just?" A light blush spread across his face. She smiled, "I love you Steven." "You're drunk! That's just the alcohol talking! You'd never do that if you were sober!" Steven continued on ranting as Cynthia fell back onto her bed. "Think what you want Steven. There's a reason I drink." _Cynthia's out of it! She didn't mean it... did she?_ Steven's face turned a deeper shade of red as he turned to look at his best friend. "We'll she's asleep that's good..." _Man I really don't want to drive back home Cynth should be alright with me staying tonight._

Steven left her room and walked down the hall to the guest room. He entered the room and called out his beloved Metagross. "Hey Metagross..." The pokemon made its way to its trainer. "Metagross, I'm freaking out right now! Cynthia kissed me!" Metagross sweat dropped as it watched its trainer freak out, and eventually couldn't stand the rambling so it knocked out its trainer.

~Last time I promise~

Rosalina turned the pages quickly, searching for a specifiec paper she hid in there. Rosalina smiled when she found what she was looking for. "Here it is. The last thing Cynthia was ever able to send me." She unfolded the paper to reveal a small picture of four teenagers and a letter. _Rosalina, I'm still a little pissed at you for leaving us like that, but I figured hey she should at least see how I turned out. It's my Senior year of high school and these are basically my only friends. Have fun with whatever the hell you're doing. ~C_ She turned the picture over and read the back out load, "Cynthia, Gardenia, Roark, and Steven -Graduation." She sighed, "I'm such an ass..."


End file.
